walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 28
Issue 28 is the twenty-eighth issue of The Walking Dead and part four of Volume 5: The Best Defense. Plot Synopsis Rick, Glenn, and Michonne are in The Governor's office. Gabe, The Governor's right hand man, is pointing a gun at Rick. It's revealed that they are going to feed the Prison survivors to the zombies, like they did to the helicopter crash survivors. Michonne calls The Governor sick, and he tells her to be quiet. He tells them that they'll die if they try to get out. He wants to talk, before the fight begins, and if he gets interrupted, his bodyguards will shoot them. The Governor asks Rick and the others some questions. He tells them about the helicopter survivors, and how they fed them to their zombies. The Governor knows that Rick and others have some kind of place to live, and wants to know everything about it. Rick lies saying they found the riot suits from dead bodies, and that there isn't a place where they have been staying. The Governor doesn't believe him, and Bruce, one of his bodyguards, shoves Rick's head down onto the desk. He says that Rick doesn't understand how serious the situation is. The Governor says that he'll always get what he wants, and he cuts Rick's hand off with his knife. Meanwhile, two men, Harold and Eugene are fighting in the middle of a zombie group. The Governor has an evil smirk on his face. Rick is about to black out and mumbles that he'll kill all of them. Michonne jumps on The Governor. She bites off his ear but Bruce captures her. He asks if he can break her neck, but The Governor tells him not to. He says that Rick must be taken to Dr. Stevens, otherwise he'll never know anything about their living place. Rick is taken to Dr. Stevens' office. Stevens enquires about The Governor's bleeding ear, but he says that Rick has to be patched up first. Dr. Stevens asks if Rick is one of the arena fighters, The Governor answers that he asks the questions and that Dr. Stevens should do his job. Dr. Stevens calls Alice, his assistant, to come help because Rick has lost a lot of blood. The Governor's bleeding stops and he leaves. He then says that he wants Rick's riot suit, so Dr. Stevens should not damage it. After he leaves, Stevens asks Rick "What have they done to you?" Meanwhile, Glenn is crying in his cell. Later, The Governor is watching the zombies eat human flesh. Cooper interrupts him, and informs him that Michonne has been tied up. In her cell, Michonne is talking to herself, about how she can't get the ropes off. The Governor comes in, and tells Bruce to take off her pants then tells him to leave. In the Woodbury hospital, Rick wakes up. He discovers, when rubbing his eyes, that his hand is missing and the nub is covered with bandages. Credits *Rick Grimes *Michonne *Glenn *Brian Blake *Bruce Allan Cooper *Gabe *Harold Abernathy *Eugene Cooney *Dr. Stevens *Mike (Off-Panel) *Christina Haben (Off-Panel) Deaths *Mike (Off-Panel) *Christina Haben (Off-Panel) Trivia *First appearance of Harold Abernathy. *First appearance of Eugene Cooney. *First appearance of Dr. Stevens. *In this issue, Rick's hand is chopped off by The Governor. *The fate of the helicopter survivors were revealed. The helicopter consisted of two people, the pilot and a female passenger. **The traffic pilot was killed in the crash while the female passenger who survived the crash was taken back to Woodbury and was forced to tell her story due to the threats made by The Governor and his men. She was chopped up at the time Rick, Michonne and Glenn were being questioned upon their arrival and was later fed to the zombies that are being kept for the arena as she did not have anything that The Governor could use. ***The Helicopter came from a News Station in Atlanta. ***They escaped from the station after their fellow group members that had at least 20 survivors turned on each other and began killing one another due to shortage of food. ***The Helicopter's engine was sabotaged by one of the survivors that did not want to be left behind, this resulted in the helicopter crashing. ***Their heads were later placed in The Governor's fish tanks. References Category:Walking Dead Issues